Electromechanical aircraft brakes are known that comprise a support referred to as a “ring” carrying electromechanical actuators each comprising a pusher that can be moved axially towards a stack of disks in order to apply a braking force on the disks, selectively.
In general, the actuators are screwed directly to the support so that the connection between the support and the actuators is rigid.
Unfortunately, the support can become deformed under the effect of applying braking force, thereby entraining the actuator in said deformation. The pusher can then press against the disks in a direction that is not perpendicular to the disks, such that the pusher is subjected to a transversely-directed force. Unfortunately, actuators are generally fitted with ball screws or roller screws that are poor at accommodating transverse forces.